Use of point of sale (POS) systems is common in places where consumers purchase products and services, such as grocery stores, convenience stores, department stores, sporting events, restaurants, etc. A POS may include an input device, such as a barcode scanner or a touchscreen display, that may be used to provide input to the POS, such as information associated with products and/or services being purchased. The information may include a cost associated with each of the products and/or the services being purchased. The POS may be configured to calculate a total sales price for the products and/or the services being purchased.
The POS may also be configured to receive payment information. For example, the consumer may provide cash to a cashier and the cashier may input the amount of cash received to the POS. The POS may then reduce the total sales price for the goods and/or services purchased and calculate a difference between the amount of cash received and the total sales price. The amount of the difference, if any, may be provided from the cashier to the consumer as change. As another example, the POS may include a financial card reader configured to read information from a magnetic stripe of a financial card, such as a debit card, a credit card, a pre-paid financial card, and/or a gift card, and to process payment for the products and/or services based on the information read from the magnetic stripe of the financial card. Some financial cards (e.g., gift cards) may include a barcode and payment information that may be retrieved from the card using the input device (e.g., the barcode scanner) of the POS. The POS may also include a check reader configured to read information included on a check, such as a routing number and account number. The POS may also be configured to process payments using multiple financial cards or a combination of cash, financial cards, and checks.
The POS may also include a display that presents information associated with a transaction that is occurring at the POS. For example, as a consumer is checked out at a grocery store, products being purchased by the consumer may be scanned using the input device (e.g., the barcode scanner) of the POS, and as the products are scanned, information associated with the products, such as a sales price of each of the products and a brief description of each of the products, may be presented at the display device.